


Screw Your Courage in the Sticking Place

by Kitty_trash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Ice Skating, Inspiration, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: Yuuri responds to the question, "Who was your inspiration during your rough patch?" and the world is shocked by his answer.





	Screw Your Courage in the Sticking Place

**Author's Note:**

> Anything to help contribute to my beautiful pork cutlet bowl's birthday celebration! Enjoy!

_ Yuuri arrived first, luggage and anxiety in stow. He still felt the pressure of his mother’s ten minute long hug before he boarded the plane like a weighted blanket, keeping some of his anxiety at bay.  _

_ He stood in the door frame of his new room, two ice skates on the door displayed names on the door, his, and his roommate, Phichit. He was really hoping he wasn’t here first. What is he took the side is roomate wanted? What if he wanted to set the room up a different way? What if he needed more space than Yuuri needed? What if Yuuri hangs a poster and he doesn’t like it? What if he didn’t want the room decorated at all? _

_ Yuuri took a deep breath, stepping into his new space like he was stepping into a new life and began unpacking. He set up his I-home first, mounting his phone to it and turning on his favorite playlist. Within 10 minutes he felt right at home, his Victor posters tacked carefully as to not create any pinholes in the posters, his bed spread neatly tucked in, not a corner out of line. Victor, with his long hair and gold winning smile staring up at him, goading him to go on. Failure wasn’t an option when Victor Nikiforov stared at you from every angle of your sanctuary.  _

_ Yuuri heard a key go into the door and froze where he sat. His roommate walked in, a graphic tee of a pink cell phone with the words, “Selfie this” in white glittery print. His eyes scanned the room, his mouth gaping wide at Yuuri’s side of the room.  _

_ “H-hello, I am Yuuri Katsuki.”  _

_ Phichit didn’t respond, he just continued to look around the room until finally his eyes rested on a blushing, nervous Yuuri.  _

_ “I-I can take it down, I know it’s a lot. I should have waited,” Yuuri stood and began to untack one of the posters.  _

_ “You’re a Victor fan?”  _

_ His voice was sweet, soft, and definitely has an accent, much like Yuuri.  _

_ Yuuri chuckled, “How’d you know?”  _

_ Phichit pulled a sleek cellphone out of his pocket and walked over to him, leaning against the bed, unlocking the screen to show a picture of Victor skating as his lock screen, slipping it over to show his case which was Victor accepting his gold medal, a smile on his face, a hint of sadness in his eyes. Yuuri smiled up at him, “So I can keep the posters up?”  _

_ Phichit smiled down at him, “You can do more than that, you can help me hang mine.”  _

_ Yuuri’s music was still playing as he noticed Phichit bobbing his head. Yuuri smiled, turning the music up, and continued unpacking as he and his new roommate danced to the music.  _

_ Hours later they were sitting on the white shag rug Phichit brought, their phone screens lighting up their faces in a dull greenish/blue hue as they shared photos of their homes, their home rinks, and their family with each other. They shared success stories and horror stories, their broken English hardly keeping them from laughing and enjoying themselves.  _

_ “So, what brings you to Detroit?” Phichit asked, tucking his phone away and giving his full attention to Yuuri.  _

_ “Oh, uh,” Yuuri began to fold his arms around himself, looking down into his lap as his fingers tightened and untightened around each other, “I have been failing massively at my home gym, so I figured coming here, getting a new coach and a new scene would help inspire me to do better.” _

_ Phichit smiled at him, the most genuine smile Yuuri had seen in awhile, “We will both work hard and make Victor proud.”  _

_ Yuuri smiled and nodded his head with determination, “Let’s make Victor proud!”  _

_ Phichit stood up and began mimicking one of Victor’s famous skates as the song that he skated too filled the room, making Yuuri laugh. Yuuri stood and joined him, both of them laughing and smiling by the end.  _

 

“Yuuri?” Victor whispered in his ear, “They asked who was your inspiration during your rough patch.” 

Yuuri looked up at Victor, eyes wide, “Oh, uhm, well….,” he looked at the flashing cameras and the microphones shoved in his direction, “I would like to say a big part of it was definitely Victor and the vow I made to myself to make him proud of my skating,” he paused, looking at Phichit warming up on the ice, “But my college roommate never let me get down on myself. Never let me quit and was a huge factor in my success. My inspiration when I felt as though I had none was Phichit Chulanont.” 


End file.
